What If?
by Slowly Disappearing
Summary: AU What if the Dursleys didn't know about Harry's magical powers until he receives a letter from Hogwarts. Would things have been different? Written from Petunia's POV. R&R please.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't freaking own Harry Potter, duh!

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

------------------------------

Petunia Dursley just stared at the basket left on her doorstep. 'Now how did this get here?' she asked herself as she bent down to see what was in the basket.

She gasped as she opened the basket and found a baby boy, about the age of Dudley in the basket sleeping. She picked the poor thing up and brought him inside for Vernon to see.

No one saw the solitary piece of parchment float away in the breeze, never to be read by anyone, so that someone, anyone, might remember the name of Harry Potter-the boy who lived.

**A/N:** I know this is short, but it's just a prologue for what's to come. Review if you want another chapter.


	2. Beginnings

**A/N: **I only had one review asking me to continue, but seriously guys, I can't keep writing for no reviews. Anywayz, here it is.

--

"Vernon!"

"Yes, darling?" my husband called back.

"Look what I found on the porch!" I exclaimed.

I showed him the poor dear in the blanket, shivering because he was so cold.

"Yeah, so?" my husband said unenthusiastically. Really, sometimes Vernon could be a real pain in the butt.

"It's a baby! Can we keep him? Please?" I wined and made my best puppy face. Vernon can't stand up to my puppy faces.

"Petunia! Where would we keep him? What would we say? What if Dudley doesn't like him?" my husband screamed.

"Vernon! Don't wake up Dudley; you know how hard it is for Dudley to fall asleep. Maybe this little guy could keep him company. Yes! That's it; they could share a room like brothers! We could tell everyone that we adopted him because we felt bad for him! Everyone would think we were sooooo compassionate!"

"Petunia, how are we going to pay for another child, not to mention, we barely have enough time for Dudley. We don't even know its name!"

"Well, first off, I heard we get a tax break if we really do adopt him. I could stop working and spend time at home with these two and in the mean time, I shall call him…Harry!"

I could tell Vernon was thinking hard about this one; it was either that or the TV had become more interesting than me and there was no way that was ever going to happen.

"Yes, fine we'll keep him. We'll file for adoption tomorrow. For now, dress him in some of Dudley's PJ's and put him to bed."

"Thanks honey, I'm sure you won't regret this."

As I went upstairs to put Harry in bed, I heard Dudley cry. I hurried and put pajamas on Harry and put him in the crib with Dudley. Dudley instantly stopped crying and the two drifted off to sleep as I sat there watching. I knew they would be inseparable; they just looked so perfect together.

I walked back down the stairs feeling as if I had forgotten something. I thought and couldn't quite place what it was. I shook off the feeling and went into the parlor to watch TV with my husband.

**A/N:**I would really appreciate reviews, I would like at least one review to put up the next chapter. Come on! I need some encouragement!


	3. Kindergarten!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I would have to type this?

"Harry, Dudley, time for breakfast!" I called up the stairs, God; I hoped they had heard me. I didn't want to have to send Vernon up for them.

A few seconds later, I was relieved to see them bounding down the stairs from my place in the kitchen.

"Good morning mum," Dudley said as he sat down for breakfast. "What's for breakfast?"

"Well, we're having eggs and sausage in honor of your first day of kindergarten!" (**A/N**: I don't know if they have kindergarten in England so I'm just basing it off the American school system, sorry if I offend you by this.)

"Yippee!" the boys said in unison. They were so precious; I had no idea what I would do without them.

"Do you guys have everything you need? I don't want you to forget something on the first day of school." I told them sternly. It was mostly for the benefit of Dudley, who was always forgetting stuff. Harry had a knack for remembering almost anything. I was sure they would both help each other in school.

As they finished up their breakfasts that I had served them, I told them to get ready because Dad was going to drive them to school before he went to his important meeting.

They hurried to the door and put on their shoes. I grabbed their book bags and handed the light green one to Harry, and the red one to Dudley. They had each picked one out at the store as we had gotten them their school supplies.

"Are my favorite boys ready for their first day of school?" I heard Vernon say as he thundered down the steps. I handed each of them their lunch and they bounded out the door and down the driveway waiting anxiously for their dad.

"Have a good day at work honey. I hope your meeting goes well." I kissed him good-bye and stared at them as they all got in the car.

Harry had grown well, as had Dudley, after we took him in. He was only a couple inches shorter than Dudley. There were differences about him though. He had jet-black hair that wouldn't stay put no matter what I did to it. I even took him to the barbers' once to see if they could do anything with his hair. We ended up cutting it to about an inch long; when he woke up in the morning though, his hair was back to its normal unruly self. I gave up on his hair after that; it actually made him look kind of cute. Other than that, he had emerald green eyes that reminded me of someone I used to know, but I couldn't think of whom.

Dudley had grown as well. He was almost up to my waist. His sandy-blonde hair was short, but long enough. He was well rounded and not as skinny as Harry, but I blamed that on his big bones. He looked a lot like his father, Vernon.

Vernon was a little bit big around the waistline, but that didn't stop me from loving him. His neck seemed to have disappeared as the boys grew older and he said it was from all the delicious food I made him and just couldn't stop eating it. His huge mustache usually got food in it and I had to constantly remind him to wipe it off. He was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.

As they drove off to Harry and Dudley's new school, I knew they would have a great time.

--

"Hello boys, how was your day?" I asked as they walked in from off the bus.

"We had tons of fun and I got every single question the teacher asked me right!" exclaimed Harry as he took off his shoes.

"That's good Harry, Dudley, how was your first day of school?" I knew something was wrong when I saw my son's face. He didn't look quite as excited as I hoped he would be after his first day of school.

"It was fine mum." He said it in such a monotone that I knew something was wrong.

"Harry go eat your snack that I put on the table," After Harry had left to eat his snack, I asked Dudley a second time, "Dudley, are you sure it was OK, you don't sound very happy about it."

"I SAID IT WAS FINE, LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed and ran up into his room.

Harry gave me a knowing look and I decided to sit down there and ask Harry some questions before going upstairs to Dudley; I had to let him calm down first.

"Harry, did anything happen at school today that upset your brother?"

"Yes, but he told me not to tell you or he wouldn't talk to me anymore." Harry and Dudley were very close, and I knew them not talking to each other would hurt them a lot.

"Please Harry, I won't tell him you told me."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Cross you heart and hope to die?"

"Harry."

"Fine, he couldn't answer some of the questions the teacher asked him and at recess some of the boys called him fat and other nicknames like fatso and stuff like that."

Oh, dear. I could tell that I was in for a long talk with Dudley; he wouldn't admit to this stuff himself and I wasn't about to break my promise to Harry, even if he was six years old.

**A/N**: I tried my best, I hope you like it! I also apologize for the Americanisms if there are any, I know they annoy some people, but hey, I'm American, what can I say?

**Cyrius:** I hope this is more elaborate for you and thanks!

**Silversongs:** I tried longer chapters, I'm not very good at them, but I'll keep trying, thanks!

**KeyKeeper12:** KK power taking over…can't help myself…must write longer chapter…I know they're not dangerous, I'm just not to good at keeping focused on a chapter once it gets a certain length. And thanks to your evil twin for not torturing me…though I bet I could've given him/her a run for their money with my disturbed mind.

**PhantomLover007: **Thank you for encouragement! Look what happened! .

**Sparky:** This story is only related to Harry Potter in the fact that it uses its characters and other things from the true Harry Potter series. Other than that the plot is mine. All mine. Muahahahahahaha!

**AchillesMonkey:** I do write for fun, but if no one reviews on your stories, how do you know if anyone's actually reading your stories and if you're doing a good job or not?

**HeadBoyProngs: **Thanx!

**Black's Phoenix:** Yes, I could've, but would the story have been as interesting if it hadn't had that short little prologue first?

**Destique:** I did update, just for you, here you go!


	4. I got a Letter!

**A/N**: Sorry peeps! I know I haven't been on for the longest time; I was on vacation Anywayz, here ya go!

"Dudley, what's wrong?" I asked my son for the thousandth time. It had been weeks since I had found out that the other kids had been mean to him at school. He still wouldn't tell me and I couldn't bring myself to break my promise to Harry, it wouldn't be worth breaking up their friendship.

"I told you! Nothing!" He screamed for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, mum. Leave me alone!"

I left his room and went downstairs as quietly as I could.

2 Years Later

I had done everything possible and it had finally paid off. Dudley and Harry were both the skinniest things I had ever seen. Vernon and I had also lost quite a bit of weight. We finally looked decent and Dudley was no longer teased at school, in fact, besides Harry, he was the smartest kid in school. He made me so proud.

After the long talk I had with him, and many after that, I finally decided to tell him that Harry had told me what was going on. It broke my heart to see them not talk to each other anymore. They still wouldn't talk to each other and Harry wouldn't tell me secrets anymore.

It took a while for Dudley to get accustomed to the new diet we were eating in order to bring down everyone's weight except Harry's. Harry was WAY to skinny for the stuff he ate.

I watched them sing at their Christmas concert. They did amazingly well and we went home and had chocolate ice cream.

3 Years Later

"Mom! Dad!" I heard Harry yell after he went to get the post.

"What is it Harry?"

"I got a letter! I got a letter!" he screamed.

"Ok, hon. Why don't we go sit at the table and read it?"

"Ok mom."

We went and sat at the kitchen table. I felt like I was having deja vous, but shook off the feeling.

"Well Harry, who is it from?" asked Vernon impatiently.

"It's from this place called Hogwarts." He said excitedly.

Suddenly, everything came back to me; the letter, the excited voice, and the nasty name for a school; it was the school my sister went to.

A/N: Sorry it's short. I know you deserve more, but this seemed like the perfect place to cut off for my next chapter.


	5. Hogwarts

**

* * *

**

**-Flashback-**

"_Mom! Dad! Look, I got something in the mail!" cried Lily enthusiastically._

_I watched as mom and dad hurried into the living room from the kitchen where we had been eating breakfast._

"_Petunia, please come here too!" I heard my sister cry from the living room a few minutes later._

_I sighed. "I was just in the middle of eating breakfast!" I called back. I slowly got up and walked into the living room where my parents and Lily had been waiting for me._

"_What is it?" I asked suddenly curious._

"_Well, you see…" my mother started._

"_Your sister…" my father tried to finish._

"_Got a letter from this school called Hogwarts, which is a school for witches and wizards, which means I'm a witch, and I get to go and I need all this stuff and, and…and-" Lily said before mom cut her off._

"_Did you understand all of that dear?" Mom said before turning around and sitting back on the couch next to dad._

"_I don't understand any of the frickin' words Lily just said. All I heard was Hogwarts. What the hell is Hogwarts anyway? Why am I here and not finishing my breakfast on top of that?" I screamed at my mother. She looked hurt, but I didn't care, I just wanted to finish my breakfast._

"_Petunia, dear-" my mother started again._

"_I don't want to hear it!"_

"_Your sister, can, um, do magic. She's not going to be around during the school year anymore." My father stated quietly._

_I turned to look at my sister and shouted, "You're no sister of mine you freak!" and I stormed out of the room._

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

Remembering those words I shouted at my sister when she got her letter, something suddenly clicked in my brain. Harry looked just like that god-be-damned boyfriend of Lily's, but he had Lily's eyes.

"Mom?" I heard Harry call.

"Yes, Harry?"

"You looked kind of swamped for a second there. I was wondering what was bothering you. You had this kind of, I dunno, _annoyed _look on your face. That's all." Harry explained to me.

"Oh, it's OK Harry, I was just remembering when my sister got her letter."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, maybe I'll tell you about it when you're older."

"But I want to know NOW!"

"Harry…" I tried to say in my best warning voice. I never really got any good at it. Harry just giggled slightly at me.

"So can I go? Mom, dad?"

"NO, you will most certainly not go. We don't have any money to pay for this!" Vernon said.

"Honey, Harry, just let us think about this and give our final say on Friday. The letter says term doesn't start until September 1st. Dudley, you will be part of this discussion, he IS your brother after all."

"Mom, do I have to?" Dudley said in a whining voice.

"If you don't there'll be no desert for a month!"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Vernon and Dudley at the same time. I finally managed to catch their attention.

"Good, I expect you to think about this Vernon, he IS your son after all." I replied nonchalantly.

**

* * *

**

-Friday-

"Harry, I want to see you in the living room!" I called waiting for him to hurry up. He hadn't stopped pestering me since Tuesday and I had pressed Vernon to make his decision quickly because I was at the end of my leash.

Harry bounded down the stairs a little bit later than I would have liked, but we had good news and I didn't want to ruin the feeling in the room before telling him. God knows he read that letter probably a million times already, not quite believing what it said, but wishing it was true all the same.

"Have you decided mom?" he asked trying not to sound too excited less it ruin his chances for going.

"Yes, you're going Harry." I replied for Vernon, lest Vernon lost his temper at the boy.

"Yippee! I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm going to Hogwarts! I can't wait! When do we get my stuff?" he asked literally bouncing off the walls. I guess this is some of the accidental magic that my sister had done before she went to school and now he was doing it too.

"We will go in the morning." A voice sounded from the front hall.

I gasped it was-

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry, but I just LOVE cliff hangers. R&R please! The next chapter is technically already written, but it's being a pain in the arse on what I want to happen, so you're going to have to wait.**


	6. Leaving for New Adventure

It was the huge half-giant my sister had talked about, Hagrid. "We'll leave tomorrow morning." He repeated again. "By the way, me name's Rubeus Hagrid."

"Pleased to meet you Hagrid." I said hoping Vernon wouldn't scream.

"Where do you think you're going to take my son and who do you think you are barging into my house?" screamed Vernon. I guess I had hoped for nothing.

"Wait, your son? I thought this was Lily and James's son. Lily were so good to me while me was in school. Mind ya, she was ahead of me by a year." Said Hagrid.

"Mom, dad, am I really your son?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure dear, when we found you on our doorstep, there wasn't any identification saying who you were, so we adopted you." I said with tears falling out of my eyes.

"I still love you mom and dad, even if you're not my real parents because you've treated me just like your own son." Harry said, hugging me tightly.

"OK, Harry, I'll be here in the morning to pick you up and we'll be off." Hagrid said, "And Mr. Dursley, we're going to Diagon Alley." With that he was up and off.

"Oh, Harry, I love you just as much as I love Dudley, but I have to tell you something, Lily was my sister, so technically I'm your aunt and dad over there is your uncle."

"Can I still call you mom and dad?" he asked.

"Of course darling, call us whatever you like."

"Wait, dad?"

"Yes, Harry?" Vernon asked.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I will still like you as much as I ever have as long as you get good grades at this 'Hogwarts' place." Vernon said.

"Thanks you guys. I really appreciate this." Harry slid over to Dudley and whispered something in his ear.

"Harry, what did you just tell your brother?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." The two boys traded devilish looks and Harry went upstairs to his room.

I had a feeling that he was going to have a very good time at Hogwarts and Dudley wouldn't hate him as much as I had hated my sister.

**A/N:** I know, sad mushy ending, but hey, now I'm done. Thank God because my other story is taking it all out of me. Let me know what you think.


End file.
